


Kyoko and Homura eat pocky together

by HomuraAkememes1000



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Fluff, HE LIKES TO WATCH, Memes, casual kyohomu, eating pocky, gay shit, gremlin duo, gym trainer coach mami, i just wanna eat pocky and kiss my friend ok, kyubey is a peeper, lady and the tramp kissing but with pocky, when madoka isn't home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29751255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomuraAkememes1000/pseuds/HomuraAkememes1000
Summary: Homura eats some pocky. Kyoko joins her.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Kyoko and Homura eat pocky together

_ Cronch _

Homura took another bite of her current pocky stick. Pocky was really good.

_ Cronch _

Homura reached offhandedly for her box to get another stick. It hit only emptiness. Homura turned her head, dreading the sight that she would behold.

The box was empty.

“Shit”. What to do now? She still had some yen, maybe she could get another box……..

A steady clopping sound made Homura’s ears perk up, and she turned back to the treeline she had been staring at. Kyoko Sakura was making a steady pace towards her.

“Is that pocky?” She asked. Her eyes spoke of desperation, and wisps of drool clung to the sides of her mouth before steadily falling. She clearly wanted pocky.

“The box…..is empty” The downtrodden Homura spoke, head low towards her legs, her dismay on full display. “I would have shared if there was more…..I’m sorry. Please forgive me”.

Kyoko walked up to Homura, until the two were less than a foot apart. Homura looked up. Sakura was staring straight ahead,a massive wave of energy pouring forth from her form, filled with stoic determination.

Homura gasped, as she intrinsically connected to her friend’s thoughts. She stood up, and met Sakura’s gaze. Their eyes locked, sparks flew, and electricity crackled between them.

“Would you like to go with me to the store and acquire the biggest box of pocky possible?” Homura asked. She already knew the answer. “Fuck yeah.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It wasn’t a box. A bowl, more like it. One of those bowls you could find at the American chicken food stores, but bigger. This bowl was almost half as big as Kyoko. The two hadn’t spent a cent on it, either. Kyoko distracted any possible interlopers while Homura stopped time, smashed the glass case it was kept in, grabbed it, and ran. 

“This is the best pocky I’ve ever had, and I’ve had a fuckton of pocky in my life” Kyoko spoke, caught in some euphoric but strangely conscious food coma.

“You’re my best friend ever, Kyoko, you know that?” Homura commented, trapped in a similar state.

They continued to pick through the bowl, minute by minute, hour by hour, until their hands met. They had picked up the same stick of pocky somehow!

They both froze for a second, before ultimately, synchronized, they locked gazes.

“Oi. You wanna let go of the pocky stick I grabbed?” Kyoko spoke, killing intent ebbing off her.

“I grabbed the stick. Let me eat the stick I grabbed.” Homura shot back. Trees withered and died behind her.

This could only end one way, and they both knew it. They put the bowl to the side, still grasping on to the stick. Then they scooted towards each other and turned so they were facing each other.

Finally, they began eating. Both chowing down at their respective ends of the pocky stick. Slow, methodical, their eyes never straying from the other’s. 

What remained of the pocky stick was thinning quickly though, and they both had to take their hands off, continuing to eat, their faces on a steady collision course.

Their lips touched. The entire pocky stick was now condensed into tiny pieces in their mouths. Neither of them had swallowed. They were still as the grave.

_ There’s only one way to finish this, Homura. _

_ I’m ready Kyoko. Are you brave enough? You can always back down at any time. _

_ Fuck you, let’s do this already. _

Sayaka Miki was walking through the park, enjoying her Saturday. It was nice! The sun was shining, the birds were singing, it was a perfect day to be alive. 

But then she turned a corner and saw Homura Akemi and Kyoko Sakura, faces scrunched together, unmoving, a bowl of some kind visible behind them. This was….weird to say the least.

Before Sayaka could utter a word, Homura and Kyoko locked their arms onto each other’s shoulders, and their mouths began……... _ were they kissing????? _

If so, Sayaka had never seen people kiss with such….intensity...and while being perfectly still and keeping eye contact the entire time, too. But, their lips were mashed together, and it sure looked like their tongues were doing something……

“Are…..what are you two doing?!” Sayaka proclaimed.

_ She has the other half of my pocky stick. The only way to retrieve it is to get it from her mouth, forcibly.  _ The response was simultaneous, and the same from both.

“Wha……...this is over a stick of pocky?!” Sayaka had done some stupid things in her life, but this….her things paled in comparison!   
“Alright, you two, kno-MMFH!” Sayaka was suddenly ensnared and gagged by a distinct yellow ribbon. Up from behind her arose Mami Tomoe, in full jogging gear. 

“Come on, is that all you got? Show me your determination! Your passion! Strive for the pocky! DIE FOR THE POCKY!” Mami yelled, pulling out two bottles of water and popping them off line champagne bottles, before collapsing to the ground of what looked to be heat stroke!

_ Maybe I should have gone to the library with Madoka today….. _ Sayaka thought to herself. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Kyubey perched on a branch.

_ This is highly illogical, but also highly entertaining. I surmise that today’s events will set the universe back decades. Entirely worth it, given the circumstances. _


End file.
